


And I'll Look After You

by loverlyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Louis, M/M, Sick Harry, it's adorable to think about them taking care of each other so i wrote about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverlyharry/pseuds/loverlyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much just a fluffy sick fic, because I'm sick so why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Look After You

Harry woke up with a sore throat on friday, and pretended he hadn't in the hopes that it would go away on its own.

Harry woke up with headache on saturday that, coupled with his sore throat, he continued to stubbornly ignore as signs of the flu . It was the kind of headache that that made everything seem fuzzy and refused to let him go back to sleep, though, so he quietly got out of bed and stumbled downstairs to get some water that would hopefully soothe his throat. The cup he downed might have burned a tiny bit, but that didn't mean he was sick. The water was just cold, and it tended to do that if it was too cold right?

He felt a bit light-headed from all that walking so he slowly stumbled over to the couch and lay down, not feeling up to walking back upstairs - he was just too tired, of course. Nothing else was wrong with him.

Harry awoke later to Louis tapping his arm and looking at him in concern.

"Harry?"

Harry mumbled back incoherently and turned around as if that was that.

"You alright?"

No response.

"I woke up cold and alone with no lovely boyfriend to cuddle," Louis continued, "Then I came downstairs to see water spilled in the kitchen and said boyfriend asleep on the couch. it's nearly eleven now babe, you planning on getting up soon? I thought I was the late sleeper," he joked as he stepped over Harry's legs in order to get into the snug space left on the couch next to him. Harry just mumbled again, not opening his eyes until Louis had settled in. Everything still seemed kind of fuzzy when he tried taking it all in at once, so he just focused on Louis. Louis was rather nice to sit and admire, and he did that quite often. Louis placed his hand on Harry's neck to tickle him, trying to get him up and off the couch. 

"Cooold!" Harry whined and squirmed away, while Louis stopped and frowned.

"You're awfully warm, Harry."

"Your fingers are just too icy cold."

Louis rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Harry's forehead, which was equally as warm.

"Are you sick, babe?" Louis whispered as he settled back into his spot next to Harry. He only got another mumble and a warm face buried into his neck as an answer. Louis smiled slightly at the ceiling, his boyfriend could get quite pouty when he was sick and it was cute in a weird sort of way. He stayed quiet and held Harry there with an arm draped over him and a hand rubbing his back in slow circles.

Louis got up after a few minutes, moving slowly so as not to jostle Harry too much - it didn't work, Harry turned around looking so sleepy and adorably grumpy that Louis almost wrapped him up in his arms again - but he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and headed to the kitchen to make some tea. After turning on the kettle and getting two cups ready, he popped a few pieces of bread in the toaster as well. He doubted that Harry had eaten yet, and he himself hadn't eaten either as he'd been waiting for Harry to wake up. When everything was done, he balanced the two cups in one hand and the plate of toast in his other and went back to the couch.

Harry opened his eyes while Louis was busy setting everything down in the coffee table. Louis then waited for Harry to sit up and handed him his tea before sitting with his back against the arm of the couch, watching Harry.

Harry smiled and turned to face Louis as well, criss-crossing his legs and holding onto his cup with both hands, sipping occasionally. When he had finished, Louis handed him a piece of toast and he munched it slowly. Louis ate his own breakfast as well, then cleared up and went back to Harry. He'd turned on the telly and was watching... the travel channel, apparently. 

"Look, Lou, it's Greece! I want to go to Greece," he pouted with his eyes glued to the screen. It was rather beautiful, actually. 

"Alright, babe. We'll go to Greece. We'll get there."

"Really?" Harry asked as he turned away from the screen to look at him with those big, green eyes.

"Really." Harry smiled so wide that Louis just had to grin back. It wouldn't be a bad idea, that. Their second anniversary was coming up, after all.. But that would all come in good time. Louis picked up his laptop off the table as Harry turned back to the screen. He checked some emails and worked on a chart he had to finish by monday, not moving his eyes from it until he felt Harry shifting on the other side of the couch.

He looked up and Harry was lying down again, with his face buried in the corner of the couch.

"Harry? You alright, babe?" Louis asked softly as he got up and placed his laptop on the table and smoothed a hand down Harry's back. Harry mumbled something that he didn't entirely understand, but Louis got the general meaning which was that Harry wasn't feeling his best.

"Come on then, let's get you to bed," Louis murmured and Harry groaned but slowly sat up. When he'd finally stood up, Louis put an arm around him and Harry burrowed into his side. Louis guided him back up to their room and into bed, pulling the covers over him and closing the curtains.

"Thanks, Lou," came a small voice from the bed, and Louis smiled.

"No problem, love. Do you want a cuddle or are you feeling too hot right now?"

There was a pause for a few seconds, before a muffled "'M always hot" was grumbled, then he stuck his arms out for Louis. Louis crawled into bed beside Harry, and pulled him in. Their legs tangled and Louis fit Harry's head under his chin, then Harry's breathing eventually slowed as he fell asleep with Louis not far behind him. 

When Louis woke up about a half hour later, Harry's head was burning in his neck. He sighed and carefully disentangled himself without waking Harry before finding a small towel and running cold water over it in the bathroom sink. He returned to their room and placed it on Harry's warm forehead, to which he didn't respond, and then figured some cold medicine and maybe some soup would do Harry well. 

He drove to the nearest market and grabbed a cold medicine with some cute fish on it at random after having no idea what the difference between all of them them was. He then picked up some chicken noodle soup, because wasn't that what people who were sick always had in the movies? Ice cream wouldn't hurt either, maybe it would cool him down from the inside out. Harry usually knew more about this stuff, but Louis did the best he could and paid before returning to the flat. Harry was awake but still lying down when he got back, and he gave Louis a tired smile when he walked in. 

"Where'd you go?" Harry asked, eyeing the bag still in Louis' hand. He'd left the soup and ice cream downstairs and brought up the medicine and some water for Harry. 

"Just to the store, bought some medicine for you. Thought it might help you feel better?" 

Harry's face broke into a smile, as he pointed out, "We have cold medicine in the bathroom cabinet, Lou, but thanks."

Louis pouted for a moment, before lighting up and grabbing the box to show to Harry. 

"But look, see this one's got fish on the box! This is better than whatever we have!"

"Louis, this is a children's medicine. It says 'ages 2-12' on the back."

Louis' face fell, he really wasn't used to being the one to go out and buy these things but he thought he'd done relatively well. 

"Oh no, Lou, don't be upset, I'm glad you brought me this. It's adorable!" That's exactly what Louis had thought when he'd picked it up, but. He went and grabbed the medicine from the bathroom cabinet and handed it to Harry.

"I've brought some chicken noodle soup, if you'd like. And ice cream, which probably isn't god for you when you're sick but maybe it'll cool you down?" 

"I could really go for some ice cream, actually." Louis smiled and went back to the kitchen, grabbing the tub of ice cream and putting some in two bowls. On a whim he checked the fridge, and grinned when he saw what he was looking for. 

Five minutes later Louis appeared back in their room and handed Harry a bowl and a spoon, then got into bed with his own and sat with his back against the headboard as well.

"You've made me a sundae!" Harry cheered, and pressed a loud kiss onto Louis' cheek. 

"It has fudge and sprinkles and everything! I knew there had to be some reason I fell in love with you," he laughed while Louis looked indignant. 

"Some reason? Well don't be too grateful, you twat," Louis answered, and Harry didn't bother to reply because he was too engrossed in his sundae. It was a pretty good sundae, if Louis did say so himself. So maybe Harry was better at taking care of him, but Louis thought he'd done alright. Harry seemed happy and that was all that really mattered. Well, and his health of course, but. He was happy and that made Louis happy.

They left the bowls on the bedside table, something Harry normally would have been appalled at but Louis convinced him it was okay for now, and when he turned out the light and crawled into bed with Harry again everything seemed good. He kissed Harry's chapped lips lightly before pulling him in and tucking him under his chin again, his hand once again slowly rubbing his back. Harry sighed happily and pressed a few sloppy kisses to Louis' shoulder and collarbone before settling down.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Lou. Love you lots."

"I love you too, babe. So much."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.ineversaidwecouldfixthings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
